sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Su's House Hunters - Rebirth in Raleigh
''Rebirth in Raleigh ''is the first episode of Season 1 of Su's House Hunters! Intro Meet 27 year old Haleigh! Fresh out of a failed engagement, this lively physical therapist is moving far away from her ex in rural Nebraska to the bustling city of Raleigh. Planning to live alone, Haleigh is determined to find a fun place place to live in while she restarts her life in Raleigh. Wish List * Budget of $900 USD a month * 1 bedroom, 1 bath * Close to city center * Apartment/condo * Close to work * Balcony * Washer/dryer House #1 - 511 East Martin Street Apartment 103 Su takes Haleigh to the first apartment he has picked out; this one bedroom, one bathroom apartment costs $950 'USD. Haleigh is a little skeptical of the price, especially because she doesn't love how it looks outside. However, Su assures her that she will love the rest of the place. It is also r'ight by the center of town and about a 15 minute commute from work which Haleigh says is doable. The two enter the home and Haleigh gasps in delight as they walk into the pretty joint kitchen and living room. Haleigh loves the furniture and comments on how its the perfect size for her living alone. She loves the decorations too and seems to really love the place. Next, the two walk into the bathroom, where Haleigh grins when she sees that there is a washer and dryer included like she had asked for on her wish list. Finally, they check out the bedroom. Haleigh likes it as well, saying she loves the look and that it's the perfect size, although she wished it had windows. In the end Haleigh really likes the house, although she wishes it was a little closer to work, was a little cheaper, and had a balcony. House #2 - Pines of Ashton Su then takes Haleigh to her second option: this one bedroom, one bathroom 'apartment costs only '$810 '''USD a month. Haleigh is delighted by the price, and she likes the pretty outside of the complex even though she isn't sure if she likes how many apartments are all together. The complex is '''a little farther from the city center '''but is only a '''10 minute commute '''from her work. The two explore the house, which is a little larger than the last home. Above is the floor plan of the home; she loves the wide open living room and the large bedroom with all of the extra room, and she is excited to see there is a '''washer and dryer. She doesn't love all of the decorations or furniture, but as it only costs $810 a month she says she can afford to moderately redecorate. Overall, Haleigh likes the home although she is unhappy about no balcony once again. They also check out the properties other amenities, which weren't on Haleigh's wish list, including a communal pool, gym, and playground. House #3 - 3500 Ivy Commons Apartment 202